Christmas Time
by Leanne Walker
Summary: Walker has to deal with Leanne being sick. Second story


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the of the Walker Texas Ranger characters. I do own Leanne Walker and Wendy Baxter.

""Means going back to the Future in the past story line.""

…

Christmas time:

…

Chapter 1

"Come on Grandma Walker tell us a story please?"

"Yes Grandma Walker please tells us a story?" every one called out.

"OK what would you like to here?"

"One of when you were younger and living with Great Granddad Walker." one called out.

"Know know Cordell you don't call out do we?"

"No we don't we put our hands up, but can we please hear one on Great Granddad Walker still please." asked Cordell.

"OK as you did ask nicely Cordell. Well it started about 60 years ago it was.…" I started.

As I got off the school bus and started to walk up the drive way toward the front of the house I could see that Dad's car was down the side of the house. "Dad I'm home." I called out after I had walked in the front door.

"I'll be down in a minute Leanne." Dad called out from upstairs.

Hello my name is Leanne Walker I'm 7 years old. I live with my Dad and his Uncle Ray in just outside Dallas Texas. I don't have a mum. My mum left me at my Dad's house over 18 months ago, and she never came back. Dad and his Ranger mates had looked high and low for mum but they couldn't come across any sign of her in that time. Dad says 'it doesn't mean your mum is dead Leanne'. I started going to school last year and I enjoy going to classes every day. Today was last the day of school the Christmas holidays.

"Leanne how was your last day of school before the Christmas holidays?" asked Dad as he came into the lounge room.

"Fun we watched a movie, we coloured some Santa Clauses, and handed out the Christmas cards. Even the teacher gave us each a candy cane to eat." I was explaining as I pulled everything out of my school bag to show Dad.

My Dad was a Texas Ranger with Company B; His full name was Cordell 'Washoe' Walker but most people called him Walker. He was a half Cherokee and half White. But looking at him you wouldn't think he had some Indian blood. He was six feet tall, light brown hair that he kept neatly trimmed and a beard. Uncle Ray says dad looks like his mum then his Dad.

On his time off work he taught Karate to under privilege kids to stop them getting on to drugs or into the local gangs. He calls this group Kick Drugs out of America. Dad said in the New Year I can join the class. When he isn't doing the Karate he was helping me with my schooling, horse riding and just teaching me things I needed to know into the future.

Dad was also big in the Cherokee way of life; I've been out to the Reservation in Oklahoma a couple of times. The first time was during my first summer holidays, this year we went back and spent another 2 weeks on the Indian Reservation. I was welcomed into the tribe by their friends and my extended family. When I left I felt like I was park of the tribe. The second time we went up they had a special party to welcome all new members to the Cherokee family regardless of their age. (I made that part up.) So Dad had been teaching me all about that.

Thing I liked doing in my spear time was learning to ride Blackie, I was no longer needed a lead rope and I could even trot too. Dad said when I'm being a bit older I can start to learn barrel racing. I had to ask Alex what that was.

Alex told me "Well Leanne it is when you ride your horse real fast around cover leaf pattern going really fast. The quickest time wins. Maybe when you are older I'll talk your Dad into taking you a local Rodeo."

"" "To remind you who Alex was, she was your Great Grandma and she was married to Great Granddad Walker. At the time of this story they were only dating."

"Grandma Walker why hadn't Great Granddad Walker married yet?"

"Cordell I think even your Great Grandma was thinking the same way. Know back to the story we are getting side tracked." ""

Alex was my Dad's girlfriend, she worked as Assistant District Attorney, she even work in the same building as Dad does. She has been helping me a lot by taking me shopping or horse riding but mainly she was just there for me when I needed it.

Uncle Ray was my Grandfather's Brother, he was a full blooded Cherokee, after my Grandparents were killed Uncle Ray had raised Dad, right up to when he joined the Army and went off to Vietnam. When Dad had brought the Ranch Uncle Ray moved in to help him out.

Ranger James Trivette was Dad's partner, he used to play football for the Dallas Cowboys, until he wreaked his shoulder. He was from Baltimore, he grew up watching the Lone Ranger, and he want to be like his childhood hero.

Sadly couple of months before Christmas Dad had to put Blackie down, while I was out riding him, Blackie tripped in a Rabbit's hole throw me and in the process broke his leg, I also broke my arm. I cried when Dad told me about Blackie. He said when I'm ready he'll by me a new one. I'm hoping for a new horse for Christmas.

"So where's your candy cane?"

"I ate it on the way home from school. Mrs Knox said we could as long as we ate our dinner." I replied at the same time sticking out my tongue.

"Well then I better cook some spinach for you to eat?" Dad replied.

"Dad yuck, anything but that, besides we don't have any in the house." I complained. Dad knew I didn't like spinach. But Dad says I've eaten it before when he had hidden it in my food. Then I said it nice because I didn't know I was eating it.

"Just joking, how's hamburgers and chips sound?"

"Well they don't make a sound really."

"Very funny, Uncle Ray teaches you that one then?"

"Yes, but hamburgers and chips are good for dinner. Is it just us two again Dad?"

"I'm afraid so kiddo. Go and pack up all this stuff and put it in your room and wash up, afterwards you can help me get dinner ready OK."

"Can I leave my cards down here at least please?" I asked while putting very thing back into my bag.

"Yes you may leave the cards down here, after dinner you can put them up on the mantel piece. Chop chop."

After dinner Dad and I sat down on the couch to watch a Christmas movie, I had started coughing a little, but when I took a glass of water it helped a bit. I hadn't told Dad that I've had the cough for a couple of days.

"You alright Leanne, I've notice that you have had that cough for a couple of days?"

"I'm fine Dad; it just feels like someone is running their finger nails down my throat. Water helps a little."

"OK I might put an extra blanket on your bed tonight anyway. It's getting late, its bed time, go and get ready and I'll bed up in a few minutes."

"OK Dad, I'll grab a glass and put it by my bed tonight too."

Ten minutes later Dad came up and added an extra blanket to my bed. Not long after that I could her him down stairs locking up. Couple of hours later I was coughing and the water wasn't working any more so Dad came in to give me something for the coughing.

"Leanne you have slight fever. Plus your cough is in your chest. So if you aren't going well on Monday morning I'll take you off to see Doctor Rayleigh. No arguments?"

"Yes Dad, goodnight."

On Monday morning my coughing had gotten worst, my temperature had gone up, so Dad rang the Doctors Office and got me an appointment at 10am. As we about to get into the truck I had to stop, as I felt like I was going to be sick, then I spewed my guts up, all over the side of the truck.

"Does that make you feel better know you were sick?" Dad asked me. "I'll be back I need to get you a bucket so if you are sick again it won't be through my truck."

"Yes Dad it did help, can you get me some water please. I'll get in while I'm waiting for you to return." as I got into the back of the truck I started feel like I was going to be sick again. But this time I didn't make it outside. I threw up all over the back seat. "Daaaad I've been sick again this time in the back seat. I'm sorry." I cried as Dad came back from the house.

"OK get out while I clean this mess up." Dad was sighing as he cleaned up the mess and washed it down, and then sprayed the area, but it didn't get rid of the smell all the way. "We are running late I'll ring the Doctors and let them we are running late. DON'T get in until I come back; slowly take a drink of your water, the bucket is at your feet if you need it."

"Thanks Dad, sorry we are going to be late know." Dad started walked away towards the house to ring the Doctors surgery.

While I was waiting for Dad to come back, I started to get light headed, the earth started to spin, one minute I was looking at Dad coming towards me the next thing I knew I was waking up in the back of an Ambulance on the way to Hospital.

"Where am I?" I asked as I was trying to get up.

"Leanne lay back down, you passed out; you are on your way to the Hospital?" the Paramedic started to explain.

"Where is my Dad?" I asked as I was looking around me.

"He is following us in his truck. You are one sick little girl. You are running a high temperature of 104oF, that's why you passed out. It took over 30 minutes for you to come around."

All of a sudden we heard sounds of screeching of tyres and a loud thud; I could see the Ambulance starting to go sideways before it was turn over onto its side. As I was screaming for help I noticed smoke coming from the front of the cab.

"Leanne are you alright?" I could hear my Dad calling out.

I couldn't answer him, as at that point I had passed out, before everything went black I could hear the Paramedic call out. "Ranger Walker we need to get out know, I can see smoke and Leanne just passed out again."

"Quick, we need to get everyone out, please be careful my Daughter is in the back of the Ambulance?" Dad was calling out to the passers-by.

"I'm a Doctor, the other driver is alive, he is in shock, let me help you get these people out before it's too late." a passing Doctor was explaining to Walker. "How many people inside do you know?"

"Yes two Paramedics and my Daughter. They were on their way to Hospital when the other car hit them."

As they started to work on freeing me and the 2 Paramedics, they started to notice small flames coming out from the bonnet of the Ambulance. "Quick someone get the fire extinguisher from back of my truck." yelled Dad.

Chapter 2

"Walker what happen, I heard it on the radio Leanne was in a car accident? Then there was a fire and she got caught in it?" called out Alex as she arrived at the Emergency room. "Walker can you hear me?"

"What, oh sorry Alex, we were on the way to the Hospital with flashing light and sirens, when the other car didn't give way at a set of lights. He hit the side of the Ambulance sending it onto its side. We were able to get everyone out barely on time. All they had was some nasty cuts and bumps on the heads." Dad started to explain not looking at Alex as he told her the story.

"My god Walker, why was Leanne in the Ambulance anyway?"

"I was taking her to the Doctors this morning, as she was running a temperature; and been coughing all weekend, and then she spewed in the truck. When she passed out and I couldn't bring her around I called 911 and requested an Ambulance. Alex I blame myself for this. I should've been in front of the Ambulance; if I was I would've been hit instead."

"Walker you can't blame yourself for this. The Ambulance might have been hit any way. Stop doing what ifs. You can't change what had happened." Alex started. All a while watching Dad look at the closed curtains.

Not long afterwards a Doctor came out from behind a closed curtain. "Ranger Walker?"

"Yes, Doctor how is Leanne doing? And the Paramedics as well?" asked Dad.

"Well Leanne has got some nasty cuts on her head, we had to stich up one, and she also has a nice lump on the back of the head. As for why she was coming in to Hospital in the first place, it sounds like she has Pneumonia. In the morning I'll send her off for X-Rays to double check. As for the 2 Paramedics they are doing better, we are keeping them over night. They should be going home in the morning."

"The driver of the other car?" Alex enquired.

"Sorry he didn't make it. That's all I can say at the moment. He's family have just arrived to identify the body. Their will need to be an enquire to find out who is at fault Ranger Walker. Leanne should be taken to a room soon."

"Thank you Doctor, can we go in and see Leanne know." Dad had asked.

"Yes you may, Leanne's asleep at the moment so be quite, we have her on an IV line and extra Oxygen to help her." the Doctor

"Walker do you want me to contact Uncle Ray? Is he still out at the Reservation?" Alex asked after seeing Leanne laying down on the bed.

"" "Cool Grandma Walker." Cordell called out.

"Cordell it was not cool. Trust me it was scary for everyone involved."

"Sorry Grandma Walker. Please continue with the story?" asked Cordell.

"You're welcome Cordell, know where was I…." ""

Over the next couple of hours Alex had rang Uncle Ray and told him what had happen and told him it was up to him if he wants to come home or not. Trivette and CD were informed about me being in Hospital and about the car accident.

"Tell Walker I will look into it. Knowing Walker he is blaming himself over the accident."

"Your right Jimmy, he is blaming himself, he thinks if he was in front of the Ambulance he's car would have been hit instead." Alex was explaining. "I've try to tell him otherwise."

"You rang Uncle Ray yet?"

"Yes, I called him."

In the morning I was sent off for an X-Ray on the chest. They found I had Pneumonia in my right lung and the beginning of Pneumonia in my left lung. They had me on Antibiotics through my IV line. They were trying to bring my temperature down as it was still sitting at around 104oF. Dad was sleeping in my room, one of the nurses brought Dad a cot to sleep on as he refused to leave me and go home.

On Christmas Eve in the morning, Uncle Ray turned up to my room, smiling weakly I turned to him when I heard the door open up. "Hi Uncle Ray, I thought you were away on holidays?" I asked quietly as Dad was asleep in his cot.

"I heard that you were sick in Hospital and I brought you some Indian medicine it should help bring down that temperature of yours. Would you like some of this tea?"

"Uncle Ray? What are you doing here?" asked Dad half a sleep because as soon as Uncle Ray had walked into the room Dad had woken up.

"Well Washoe when Alex rang and told me what had happened, I spent some time thinking what I should do, then I got into my car and drove home, then I came here." Uncle Ray was explaining. "Washoe when was the last time you had a shower?"

As Uncle Ray was saying this Dad looked down at himself and saw that he was still in the clothes he was wearing the morning of the accident. "Couple of days I guess."

"I thought so, I brought you a change of clothes, why don't you go in there and have a shower. I brought everything I thought you would need."

"Thanks Uncle Ray, Leanne will you be alright while I take a shower? Is that Indian Sage for tea?"

"Yes Dad, go and take a shower."

"Yes it is. I picked it this morning before coming in."

Just after Dad turned on the shower the Doctor walked in. "OH, where's Ranger Walker?"

"Finally having a shower. This is my Uncle Ray." I answered the Doctor. "Uncle Ray brought me some Indian Sage to make into a tea, am I aloud to have some please?"

"Indian Saga what is that for?"

"It is used to reduce fevers; if it doesn't work it won't interfere with anything you are using." Uncle Ray was explaining to the Doctors.

"OK, if Ranger Walker is all for it and Leanne wants it, we can give it ago. Thank you for asking Leanne, as long as your Dad say yes you can have some Tea."

While this was going on Dad had came out of the shower freshly washed and in clean clothes asking "If I agreed to what?"

"Me taking an Indian Sage tea." I explained.

"Yes of course Leanne can have some Indian Sage tea; it should work by bringing down Leanne's temperature slowly today and tomorrow. But she'll need to take about 3 more for it to work." Dad tried to explaining to the Doctor.

"As long as I can keep it down."

"Doctor if you show me where I can make this Tea I can let it cool down so Leanne can sip it?"

"Of course you can use the staff kitchen, some of the family members are allowed to go in and use the microwave or just boiling water." as Uncle Ray and Doctor walked out of the room.

10 minutes later Uncle Ray returned with a cup of warm tea. "Here you go Leanne, sip the tea and be careful it might be still too hot."

"Thank you Uncle Ray." When I had finished my Tea, I had a shower and afterwards I went down for a nap.

Not long after that Uncle Ray went home to look after the Ranch, luckily Dad had turned out all the horses before we went the Doctors.

While I was sleeping Trivette came in told Dad. "Walker the elderly gentleman that hit the Ambulance had an Heart Attack at the time of the accident. The Hospital couldn't determine if it happen before or after the accident. How's Leanne today?"

"Leanne temperature is still high. Uncle Ray gave her Indian Sage tea earlier hopefully her temperature will start coming down soon."

"I gather you both won't be at CDs tonight then?"

"Really Trivette you asked me that question. Of course I won't be coming tonight, neither will Leanne. Unless by some miracle Leanne temps drop to normal level and Doctor agrees to it. But don't hold your breath."

"Sorry I was just wondering. Walker you need to get out of here, you have been in here sense Leanne was admitted after the accident. The kids will be disappointed if you don't turn up and tell one of your stories."

"Don't you think I don't know that Trivette, I just can't leave her again? What if something else happens when I leave her? Look what happen last time she was in an accident." Dad was almost yelling at Trivette.

"Dad stop yelling. You are giving me a head ache. Go tonight please, so I can have some peace and quiet. You are just a phone call away. One of the Nurses can call you if something goes wrong." I begged Dad after he woke me up. I knew he'll be disappointed if he didn't go. I'm sad and I can't go this year. Last year Dad told a story on Ranger Hayes Copper.

"Do you want anything for your head ache? I'll think about it."

"No I'm fine. If I can't go I wish you could still go thou Dad." I complained.

"Stop nagging me, the next person who asks me about tonight I will kick them into next year. I said I will think about it. Leanne if your temperature comes down I will go but it is still at 104oF." Dad said as he came and sat down by my bed.

"How long sense I had the Tea Dad?" I enquired.

"Long enough, I'll get a nurse to check your temperature so they can keep an eye on it while you are having this Tea." Walker was saying as he walked out of the room and indicating for Trivette to follow. "Trivette thank you I needed that. That was the first time I admitted out loud I was worried about Leanne. I wish she didn't hear it. Excuse me Nurse can you check Leanne's temperature please?"

"Yes of course Ranger Walker, I was about to come in to do the check. The Doctor told me about the Indian Sage Tea she drank a little while ago." the Nurse started. Walking into my room the nurse checked and replaced the IV line and did the temperature check and wrote it down.

"What was the temperature?"

"Well it was only 103oF. Still way too high for our liking, please don't bite my head off, May I suggest you go out for a while. Leanne needs her rest. I heard you two earlier with the argument you just had isn't helping Leanne."

"Sorry Nurse, you are right, but I'll still think about tonight." turning around Dad could see that I had fallen asleep again. "If she asks for me I'll be down stairs getting some coffee? Because when she wakes up she'll need more of the Indian Sage Tea."

"Yes of course Ranger Walker. If she starts asking for you I'll have you paged. Enjoy your coffee."

A little while later I had woken up to fine I was all alone first time in a few days. I did wander where Dad had gotten to. So called for the Nurse "Can you tell me where my Dad went?" I asked the Nurse when she came in.

"Yes he went down stairs a while ago for coffee, I can have me paged if you like?"

"No thank you, I just wondered where he got to." maybe that was a good sign that he will go to the Christmas Eve Party at CD's.

Sitting up I turned on the Television to see if there was anything good on. After flicking through the channels I found a movie called Lone Wolf McQuade. I love this movie. The lead role reminded me of Dad. Of course he says 'no he doesn't'.

When the movie had finished, Dad walked back in carrying in more Tea. "The Nurse said you were a wake and you did ask where I was. So I thought I'll make you some more Tea?"

"Thank you Dad. Did you enjoy your Coffee? Has Jimmy gone home?"

"Yes I did. I've been thinking, as long as you're temperature doesn't go up again I will go tonight. As for Trivette he left when I came back upstairs. He told me he'll see you more than likely tomorrow. The others said they most likely won't have time to come by tonight so they'll see you tomorrow as well."

Looking and feeling sad I said "OK." as I turn on to my side and I started crying. Dad tried to make me feel good by hugging me all it done was making me cry even more.

"Leanne what's wrong? Are you in pain? Do you want me to get a Nurse?"

I couldn't answer him. How can I explain to Dad that all I wanted was to be with every one tonight? I want to be in my own bed. I was sick of being sick. After a while I cried myself asleep. Dad just held me in place. After a while Dad also had fallen asleep. This is how the Doctor had found us an hour later.

"Ranger Walker? Is everything alright?" the Doctor asked quietly so not to wake me up.

"I think so, Leanne just started crying over tonight. She been was looking forward to it all December."

"Come outside please. Walker is everything set for tonight? I know you and your friends were working hard to bring the Party here. Plus all the kids, parents, Doctors and Nurses are welcome."

"Everything as far as I know is set. It hurt me not telling Leanne she was coming tonight and we had moved it here so she could still come." Walker was explaining. "She was crying her eyes out. I know she wants to go home to her own bed; I know that she is sick of being sick. There is nothing I can do about it. But hold her when she cries."

Chapter 3

A little after 6pm Dad had left to go to the Party, my Temperature had dropped again it was down to 102oF. Dad left me his phone so he could call me later. I was happy that Dad had left me and went to the Party. As the Doctor was happy with my process she was going to let me go to the Children ward Christmas tonight.

"Come on Leanne are you ready to go to the Party? We ask some of the kids to close their eyes before we go into the room." explained the Nurse.

"OK. Tell me when I have to close them. I'll play along with this." I said as I was wheeled into the Party room. I hadn't been in here yet as the Doctor didn't think it was a good idea for me to be around other sick people.

"SURPRISE YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYE'S." yelled a lot of people.

As I opened my eyes I could see Dad, Alex, Jimmy and CD. A lot of the kids from the Orphanage, patient and their family along with the Nursing Staff. "Wwwhhhaaat is going on? Dad."

"Well when we found out that you would be in at Christmas time and more than likely wouldn't get out, we had decided to see if we could hold it here. The Hospital board said we could hold it here as long as we invited everyone that could come was welcome. I told them I wouldn't have it any way."

As the night went by I enjoyed listening to Dad's story about Hayes Copper. By 8pm I had fallen asleep in my bed. My Nurse had wheeled me up to my room and got me settled in. They had checked my temperature again to fine it had gone back up to 103oF. I think along with the Doctors and my Dad thought my temperature should go back down in the morning and probably just over done it that night.

When I woke up in the morning I found Dad wasn't on the cot. Looking around I'd notice their where same Christmas Presents near my bed. Deciding to wait for a couple of minutes before I called for a Nurse. Just as I was about to ring for the Nurse Dad walked in.

"Merry Christmas Leanne. Sleep well?"

"Merry Christmas Dad. Yes I slept alright. I need to go to the toilet please."

"I'll get the Nurse to come in and give you a hand. While you are at it you may as well have a shower. The others are coming around 10am." Dad was explaining.

"What time is it?" I had asked.

"It is just after 9am, so you have plenty of time." saying that Dad walked out to get a Nurse.

While I was having a shower Dad had an Indian Sage Tea made up for me. When I got back the Nurse put the IV line back in, as she forgot to take my temperature we had to wait for 30 minutes before she could take it. That meant I couldn't have my Tea till after my temperature was taken. When it was taken my Temperature was down to 102oF.

As I was finishing my Tea and Breakfast everyone else started to walk in. "Merry Christmas Leanne." they are all called out and came over and gave me hugs and kisses.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas back you." I answered as I gave every one a hug and kiss.

"Sorry Leanne, my present from me has to wait until to come home."

As I sat on my bed I was opening my Christmas presents. Most of it was clothing for either riding or everyday stuff. Jimmy of course gave me books. This time he gave me 20 books on the Saddle Club. When everything was done wrapping paper was in the garbage. In came the Nurse with my Lunch.

"Sorry if you want some lunch you will need to go down stairs. As Walker only every order's enough for him and Leanne. Well it looks like you had a good hall, what did your Dad get you?"

"I have to wait till I get home." I answered her. "What did you get for Christmas?"

"Well my husband gave me a nice ring that I wear on a chain around the neck while I'm at work, my children gave me a new neck lace."

After lunch I had a nap, in this time Dad and everyone else went down stairs for some lunch. "Well Washoe, has the Doctor said anything on how Leanne is doing?" asked Uncle Ray.

Sighing all Dad could do was shake his head no. "The Doctor thinks it's because of her temperature. She is hoping that once the temperature has come down and stays down; her body can start fighting the double Pneumonia. They are going to send her for another X-Ray tomorrow to see how she's going."

"Walker when we saw her this morning, even last night she looks good, tired but good." Alex commented.

"Yes she does, I think she also trying to be brave in front of everyone. Yesterday Leanne was crying eyes her eye out. All I could do was hold her until she had fallen asleep."

"Washoe, you need to get away for the night. It will do you both a world of good. You can't say you had a good night sleep on that cot?"

"Uncle Ray, I can't leave Leanne alone, what if she needs me and I'm not there for her?"

"Walker, that's what the Nurses are there for. You are only a phone call away. Jimmy said you crash at his place so you won't be far if she needs you." Alex was saying as she sips her coffee.

"Come on let's go back. Leanne might be awake by know. Plus all the kids are getting a Special visitor today as it's Christmas."

"Who is coming do you know Walker?" Trivette was asking.

"I can't tell you. If I did I would have to kill you." Dad said jokingly.

While Dad was down stairs I woke up not long after he left coughing really badly again. I rang for the nurse and she gave me some Oxygen to help my breathing. "Leanne would you like me to page your Dad for you."

"No it's alright, let him enjoy himself." I answered.

"While I'm here I might check your temperature though. What are you hoping to get for Christmas?"

"A new horse, my old one Blackie had to get put down, he broke a leg."

"Stop talking for a minute. Does your Dad know that you want a new horse? I think I might call your Doctor to check you out?"

"What's wrong? Is it my temperature again?"

"Yes it's your temperature. I'll be back soon, don't worry about it. You should be getting some Special guest soon."

"Who's coming?"

"My lips are sealed." answered the nurse as she walked out the door.

As the Nurse was walking out I rolled over to grab a new book to start reading. I had just started the Second Chapter, when there was light knock at my door. "Come in." I called out softly. In walks some of the Dallas Cowboys Football team. "Oh my god, my Dad's partner use play for you guys."

"Did he what's he's name?"

"James Trivette."

"Did I hear my name?"

For the next ten minutes the players took some photo's, and chatted. They hoped that I would get better soon. I had thank them for coming and wished them a Merry Christmas.

When they had left Dad asked me. "Leanne, why are you back on Oxygen?"

"When you left I started coughing again. So I called for a Nurse. So the Nurse put me back on the Oxygen. She also took my temperature, after she did that she commented on getting my Doctor."

Chapter 4

"After noon Ranger Walker, hello Leanne, sorry do the rest of you mined leaving the room please?" asked the Doctor when she came in two hours later. "Let's have a look, hmmm, well we have some good news, your temperature is back to normal. But Ranger Walker can you stop the Tea tomorrow."

"That's good news, but why the Oxygen again?" Dad asked.

"Well, when the Nurse came in Leanne had chesty cough in a way she it didn't like the sound of. Know we can start fighting her Pneumonia. I'm also ordering you out of this room at night starting know. I think Leanne needs more rest then she is getting."

"Please Dad, you are keeping me up all night when you get up and move around. You are just a phone call away. I promise if I need you I'll have them call you." I begged.

"Leanne why haven't you said anything before, I didn't realise I was waking you up in the night? You always seemed asleep when I looked at you." Dad asked me.

"Dad, just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean that I'm asleep." I complained.

"Only because the Doctor thinks it is good idea. But, if Leanne starts getting worst again I'm moving back in. Leanne while you are here I'll stay at Trivette's place."

"That's fine Ranger Walker, Leanne I'll see you in tomorrow when I've looked at your X-Rays. I hope you have a good night?"

"Thankyou Doctor."

"Yes thankyou Doctor." Dad was saying as he saw the Doctor out of the room. "I'll be back I'm just going to find the others OK?"

As I started to yawning Dad left the room, to find the others. It's good the Doctors making Dad leave me at night time. But I hadn't been away from Dad or even Uncle Ray for a night sense I arrived at his door step one or the other was always near me. But the Nurses were close by if I needed them.

"What did the Doctor say Washoe."

"Firstly her temperature is back to normal, so know she can start fighting the Pneumonia, secondly she asked for us to the stop the Tea as of today, thirdly I've been kick out of Leanne's room of a night. Then Leanne agreed to it."

"As we said Walker you can stay at Jimmy's. They will call if she needs you. You more than likely need a good night sleep yourself." started Alex.

As they started to walk back towards my room so they could say goodnight to me. When they walked into the room they could see that I was curled up sleeping soundly. They each said goodnight to me and giving me kiss on the check. Dad stayed behind as it was only 5pm, at 7pm a Nurse came in and told Dad it was time for him to leave.

"OK, get Leanne to call me when she wakes up so I can say goodnight to her. You have the number where I'm staying?" Walker enquired as he kissed my cheek and followed the Nurse out of my room.

When I woke up and rang for a Nurse so I could go to the bathroom "What time is it please?" I asked when I came back from the bathroom and got back into bed.

"Leanne it's just after 4 in the morning. Unless you really want your Dad I think it's a bit late to call him just so he can wish you a good night?"

Sadly I agreed, I sat up and turned the Television on to see what I might find. All I found on was a John Wayne movie. As I started to watch the movie I grab the book I was reading earlier. Slowly falling asleep again and I woke up I found that the sun was up.

I rolled over in time to see my smiling Dad walking into the room. "Morning Leanne, what I heard you sleep through the night, but you did wake up around 4am." Dad was saying when he walked in to my room.

"Morning Dad, what time is it? I need to use the toilet again."

"It's just after 8am. I'll get a Nurse to help you. She'll help you have a shower while you are at it. Sorry I couldn't tell you goodnight last night, but a Nurse kicked me out at 7pm." Dad was explain then he walked out the door to get the Nurse so I could bathe.

After I had been bathed I was sent for my second lot of X-Rays. After lunch the Doctor came in and talked to Dad about Pneumonia, she was telling Dad as long as my Temperature stayed down I should be home on New Year eve. I said no offence but good I would like to go home and sleep in my own bed thank you.

The morning of 31st December I was sent off for a third X-Ray. Taken off the IV line the day before, just after lunch the Doctor walked in. "Well Leanne you get your wish, I've wrote up the discharge papers I'm sending you home today. But no over doing it, still no school for couple more weeks. Ranger Walker if you want to you can call the school and ask for some of her school work. Plus I'm sending her home with a Nebulizer. It will help her with her breathing. Leanne is to use it one in the morning, two before bed, if you feel that she needs a third let have it."

"OK thank you Doctor, I'll make sure she takes it easy. Leanne if you don't be careful you will find yourself back here." Dad was saying to me.

As Dad was helping pack all my stuff away one of the Nurses walked in and gave Dad all the paper work he needed including my medicine and a borrowed Nebulizer. When was done Dad had signed me out the Nurse wheeled my Wheel Chair out to the exit. While we were waiting for Dad to come around I gave the Nurse a hug and a kiss. When Dad helped me into the truck and drove away from the Hospital.

As we pulled up to the Ranch I could see everyone was outside waiting for me. When Dad opened up the door and helped me out they all shouted "Welcome Home Leanne." as Dad helped me inside and up to my room I asked can I have my Christmas Present know please, all he said may be tomorrow.

Chapter 5

During my first night home Dad only came is three times because of my coughing. Two times he gave me some medicine to try to settle the coughing down; the third time Dad had taken me down stairs, when I woke up in the morning I was down on the couch sound asleep in front of the fire, Dad laying down on the other couch.

"Washoe coffee is made. Why are the two of you down here?"

"Wwhhaatt, oh sorry Uncle Ray, I thought she might sleep better down here in front of the fire. At least she's has stopped coughing. What time is it?"

"It's just on 7am, are you going to give her, her present today?"

"No Uncle Ray, but I will see how she goes later in the day. It is good to have Leanne back at home." Dad was saying as he got up from the couch and went into the kitchen for some coffee and something to eat.

"Dad, I'm hungry can I have some breakfast too. Can I have some scramble eggs please?" I asked them as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes only if go back and lay down on the couch. After breakfast I'll set up the Nebulizer for you, so back on the couch or in your bed? You get to choice."

"I guess I will go back lay on the couch, but why am I on the couch and not in my own bed?" I asked as I went back into the lounge room.

"Well I was up three times through the night with you coughing, so I thought maybe with the fire it might help, and it did. So I'm going to put a heater into your room tonight, hopefully that will make a bit of difference. Go on get on the couch."

While I was waiting for my breakfast I turned on the Television to the morning Cartoons, most morning I don't get a chance to watch any Television in the morning Dad always say 'If you have time for Cartoons you have time for chores.' But most morning I'll come down stair and Dad would be watching the news.

"Leanne what are you watching?" Dad asked as he came over with my Breakfast.

"Transformers, I caught some of it in Hospital. Thanks for Breakfast Dad. What are you doing today?" I'd asked Dad as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Well I do have some chores that need doing, than I thought I might finish that book I was reading." Dad was telling me, as he watched me eat my Breakfast and drank his Coffee. "Once you are done go and have a shower then I'll set up the Nebulizer."

"OK, can you give me a hand please?" I asked, because I hadn't told him my head spins when I'm standing on my feet for too long.

"Yes I can give you a hand. Give me 30 minutes and I'll help you."

Once I had a shower and Dad had me on the Nebulizer I went up to my room to lay down. At noon Dad came upstairs to see if I wanted to come downstairs for some lunch. So I got up and went down for Lunch to find Alex, Jimmy and CD were in the Lounge room.

"Afternoon Leanne, we thought we might come out and see how you were doing?" Alex was explaining when I walked into the room.

"Hi Alex guys, Jimmy do you mind moving please?" I asked so I could lie down on the couch. So when Jimmy got up I laid down.

Just then Dad and Uncle Ray walked into the lounge room with Lunch. Dad sat down at my feet, and picked them up and placed them on his lap. As the afternoon wore on I had fallen asleep where I was laying. When I woke up I had found myself back in my own bed. Yawning I rolled over onto my side and got up.

When I walked downstairs I could hear Dad outside on the porch, so I walked outside. "Hello sleepy head, did you have a good sleep?"

"I slept like a log. How long was I asleep for?" I asked Dad.

"Well it's just on 3pm. Know would you like to get your Present from me?" asked Dad.

"Yes please, what do you want me to do?" I asked hoping it was a horse.

"Wait here, close your eyes, don't open them, I'll get Uncle Ray to bring out your Present for you." Dad was explained while watching me close my eyes. When I closed my eye Dad indicated to Uncle Ray to bring over the surprise. What felt like for ever I heard all of a sudden. "You can know open your eyes."

As I open my eyes, in front of me stood a Palomino Appaloosa, "Thank you Dad, I love her, what's her name?"

"Well her registered name is Sun Shining. She is only 4years old. Broken in but needs some training, she's too big for you at the moment, but you well grow into her. In couple of weeks when you are better you can go for a ride. Not a moment before."

"Grandma Walker?"

"Yes Cordell."

"How long were you sick for?"

"It had taken me over four more weeks to get better, in that time Dad went and saw Mrs Knox and my school work so I would fall behind. The day before I went back to school I rode Belle for the first time. The first day back Dad walked me into class and handed over a letter, stating that I couldn't go outside and play."

"Grandma Walker."

"Yes Ray?"

"How about Belle? Did you every go into the Rodeo's on her?"

"Well as for Belle she lived for a long time. Sadly that is for another day. My Dad had taught me one thing over the years that are always write down things so my Children's, Children's will know about our History. Well family it's time for bed as Santa will be here soon." As everyone got up and slowly started to leave the room, got up and went over to the fire place. On the mantel piece sat a photo of me and Dad on the day I was given Belle. "I miss you both, one day soon I'll cross that River and join you all."

…...

Please review.


End file.
